


Héroes

by Aeeet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Parenthood, Raising Teddy, Teddy es adorable
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy sonríe con la misma sonrisa tranquilizadora de su padrino y Draco sabe perfectamente que no tiene nada que ver con su metamorfomagia. Edward R. Lupin podrá tener solo 11 años pero es más sabio que muchos adultos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Héroes

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy obsesionada con la idea de que Harry y Draco críen al pequeño Teddy Lupin... y esto es una pequeña prueba de ello. Espero que les guste.

No es fácil ser el novio del héroe. Por supuesto, Draco jamás se lo diría a Harry... pero no es nada fácil. 

Él siempre será un mortífago. Ante los ojos de la gente dan igual todas las vidas que haya salvado en el hospital, todo su esfuerzo y su dedicación valen menos que lo que queda del tatuaje de su antebrazo. Todavía a día de hoy, más de 10 años después del final de la guerra, apartan a los niños de su lado y les dicen que no se acerquen al hombre malo.

Claro que la situación no mejora mucho cuando Harry va a su lado. Aunque no hay gritos sí que puede notar las miradas de desconfianza, los cuchicheos airados cuando Harry le coge de la mano y le sonríe como solo él sabe hacer. 

Nadie recuerda que él también fue un crío en medio de una guerra demasiado grande para él, que también tuvo miedo y que también tuvo que llorar a sus muertos. Nadie nombra a los que como él ayudaron a destruir a Voldemort desde dentro arriesgando no solo sus vidas sino también las de toda su familia, fueron los espías como él quienes salvaron muchas vidas desmantelando ataques y protegiendo muggles. Pero lo que más le fastidia a Draco no es eso, no... es que curiosamente, gran parte de los que le increpan son cobardes que pasaron meses escondidos en la seguridad de sus hogares mientras él trataba de ayudar a Harry a destruir los malditos Horrocruxes. 

Pero nada de eso tiene valor cuando en la imaginación popular Draco Malfoy no es más que un maldito mortífago come-niños. 

-No me gusta que te miren así-susurra Ted mientras Harry se pelea con la dueña de la tienda de mascotas buscando una lechuza al gusto de su ahijado.  
-Escucharás muchas cosas de mí en Hogwarts, Teddy. Lo peor es que muchas de ellas serán ciertas y...  
-Eso ya no importa-dice el niño agarrándole fuerte de la mano-Harry dice que todos cometemos errores pero que lo importante es arrepentirse a tiempo. Es lo que hacen los héroes.  
-Yo no soy un héroe, Ted.  
-Tú curas a los niños que se enferman. Eso es ser un héroe. 

Teddy sonríe con la misma sonrisa tranquilizadora de su padrino y Draco sabe perfectamente que no tiene nada que ver con su metamorfomagia. Edward R. Lupin podrá tener solo 11 años pero es más sabio que muchos adultos. No sabe si es la consecuencia de haber sido criado por Harry o simplemente es el efecto de la sangre nueva sobrenel linaje Black, pero está increíblemente orgulloso de haber podido formar parte de la gran aventura de criar al pequeño Ted.

-Muy poca gente estaría de acuerdo con tu definición de héroe.  
-A la gente no le gustaba mi padre tampoco...-dice el chico titubeando-y para mí también es un héroe. Y mamá. Y Harry y tú. 

Cuando Harry sale de la tienda con una preciosa lechuza blanca y Ted empieza a saltar de un lado al otro dando las gracias, a Draco se le encoge un poco el corazón: tiene una familia perfecta, poco importa lo que piensen los demás. 

Mientras bajan por la calle rumbo a Ollivanders Draco cae en la cuenta de que ser el héroe de un chico de pelo turquesa es probablemente lo segundo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.


End file.
